The Forgotten Legacy
by vervada23
Summary: Percy Jackson learns to become a dragon rider while learning to be a demi-god.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Legacy**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson sat on the bus from Yancy academy, and pondered the fact that he was living at the academy. The fact was that Percy couldn't go one school year without getting in trouble. It wasn't like Percy went looking for trouble, it just sought him out. Percy continued to think about his situation, and soon they arrived at the museum.

They all disembarked and went to the Greek and Roman portion of the history part of the museum. Suddenly Percy felt something pulling him to a different part of the museum. He then followed his senses until he came to the employee section of the museum.

Soon he was standing in front of a table that was covered with colorful stones of all sizes. There were two kinds of stones. The first were the round stones, they were semi-transparent and faceted, with swirling lights in them. Second were the oval stones, they were solid in color, with white veins running through them. Both the round and the oval stones were sometimes double colored and they were both very beautiful.

Percy approached the table and walked down the one side until he came to a largish black egg shaped stone with white veins running through it. He then placed his hand on it and waited. Suddenly a squeak was heard ringing throughout the room, then without warning a crack followed. Then for ten minutes the squeaking and the cracking continued without interruption. Meanwhile Percy looked around and saw a trunk.

Percy, being a curious person by nature couldn't help himself began to investigate the trunk and soon he found a letter in the top of the trunk. And it read, "Dearest grandson, you probably don't know of me. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, Ra'zac's bane, Bromsson. Long ago, when the Dragon Riders fell for the second time in 900 years, I went to Angela the Herbalist, and she cast the knucklebones of a dragon, upon which were carved symbols with different meanings.

What the bones said was that twenty millennia would pass before a lad of my line would be born to be a son of the god of the seas and oceans. The bones did not say what your name would be, but it did say that the time of the Dragon Riders would return for evermore.

The trunk that you took this off of has 7 compartments. Here are the apartments, and their purposes:

Small item storage.

Training room.

Large item storage.

70,000 book library.

One large study.

Three bedroom apartment.

Dragon egg, eldunari, books, weapons, and misalanious storage.

On the top of the trunk is a handprint/number combination pad. Place your hand on the pad and punch in this number 24681359 and the number of the room you want.

In this trunk dear grandson, are all the tools that you need to complete your dragon rider's education. Beside it are eggs and eldunari, the latter of which are the heart stones of dragons (their consciousness can be transferred into the eldunari), and more will be explained at a later date.

There is information in the trunk that can go no farther than the dragon riders. You will know what it is, as there will be letters.

And so I will end with this. Luke Castellon has betrayed the gods and the heroes of camp half-blood (the god Apollo came to me and told me, before my death). Goodbye my lad, take good care of yourself, and take care of your dragon, for without her life will hardly be worth living.

With love your grandfather,

Eragon

P.S. There is meat in a box with jerked meat in it under a preservation charm and extension charms, in the first compartment.

Suddenly three men and a lady burst into the room. Then the egg gave a hard shudder and then was torn asunder and there crawling out of the egg, black as the egg shell, was a dragon hatchling.

"A-a-a-a dragon, but that's not possible." Said the lady.

"According to the letter from my grandfather it is. And all the eggs, colorful stones and the trunk will come with me. There will come a time that I will be able to decide what can, and what cannot be known by those outside of the dragon riders. When that time comes, you will be the first to receive the documents. For now I must pack and leave. Goodbye ma'am, sirs."

"Just one moment, here are our business cards. Call us a week before you plan to bring in the documents. Also let us bring in a few strong young men to help you with loading all the eggs and stones, please?" said the eldest man.

"Thank you for the help. Most appreciated." Replied Percy. Just then Percy felt a mind touch his own mind, and a great hunger not his own filled him. "Squeak!" It was then that Percy realized that the mind was his dragon's mind, went to the trunk, opened it, took out some jerky, and fed it to his dragon.

Soon with the help of three security guards, the packing was complete. Then Percy went to the dragon and picked it up. And as Percy picked up the dragon a searing pain started in his hands and swept through his body, and he fell to the floor. When it had ended, Percy got up from where he had fallen, went to his dragon, picked it up, and placed it on the trunk. He then took a look at his hands where there were marks on them in the form of defused ovals.

Percy then turned to the lady and gentlemen and thanked them for all their help, picked up the trunks one end, and walked back to his class mates.

"Percy Jackson, where have you been? No matter, come with me." asked Mrs. Dodds. When he arrived at the room, Percy saw that the room appeared to be empty.

"Where is it?" Snarled a gravelly female voice, Percy looked up and saw it. A fury stood on the scaffolding.

"Where is what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Replied Percy.

"The lightning bolt, the lightning bolt you fool." She screeched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied.

"Liar, now you die!" screeched the creature, and swooped down towards Percy.

Suddenly Mr. Brunner came wheeling in, with Grover right behind him.

"Percy, uncap this and use it well." Said Mr. Brunner throwing a pen at Percy. Percy uncapped the pen, and out shot a sword. Percy thrust the sword upward just in time to stab the fury in the heart, immediately the creature turned into sand, and fell to the floor.

"Well done Percy, now let's leave." Said Mr. Brunner.

"Okay Mr. Brunner." Replied Percy, who then picked up one end of the trunk and followed his teacher out the door.

The bus ride back to Yancy Academy was endless. Everyone wanted to see the dragon, and the questions? Oh my.

"What is it?"

"Is it male or female?"

"Can I touch it?"

"Okay guys, one question at a time. Okay, first off it's a dragon. Second, it like all reptiles has its' reproductive bits hidden on the inside of its body, but my grandfather told me the dragon is a female. And lastly, you my touch her if she doesn't growl at you." Percy then sighed.

When they got back to Yancy Academy, 'dragon' as Percy was calling her, came to him and asked for some more food. It was then that Percy got an idea. He then went to his dragon and pointed at himself and said, "Percy."

And within his mind she answered him, "Percy." And so it went.

End chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I disclaim all known inheritance cycle and Percy Jackson original works, thanx so much. don't forget to look for my next chapter. tootles.


End file.
